Yuki Mystery
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Kaoru and Mika Yuki live a normal life until a threat from the government caused them to become orphans. They lived for two years on the streets until Callaghan's daughter decides to adopt them. Now with the twins work along their new grandfather at his university, but what happens when Mika creates an invention that's soon stolen? Will she get it back or will it be too late?


Yuki Mystery

Summary: Kaoru and Mika Yuki live a normal life until a threat from the government caused them to become orphans. They lived for two years on the streets until Callaghan's daughter decides to adopt them. Now with the twins work along their new grandfather at his university, but what happens when Mika meets the Big Hero 6 and creates a new invention that will soon be stolen? Will she get her invention back or will it be gone forever?

Prologue

"When are Mom and Dad getting home?" A thirteen year old girl with waist-length dark brown hair and gray eyes wearing a fuchsia jacket over a purple-and-orange striped shirt with a knee-length jean skirt and almond color boots asked as she looked out the window curiously. "It's been five hours and I don't think we can call the police yet."

The person she was talking to was a boy, the same age as her, with shoulder-length light brown hair and dark gray eyes wearing a dark red jacket over a gray t-shirt, dull blue jeans that were not washed for a year, and black running shoes. "Something doesn't add up," He said as he looked at his laptop again. "They went to a conference in the middle of the town and should've been back by now. So that means something happened to them on their way to or from the conference-"

"Kaoru, let it go," His sister said as she stared boredly at him. "If anything did happen, it would be that one of them just probably lost a bet and went to the bank to get more money."

"Oh yeah?" He asked as she replied with a "Yeah". "Then why did I find this letter from the government addressed to us and not Mom and Dad?" She swiped it out of his hand and opened it to see what the letter said. "Kao, I think you better read this." She said as she handed the letter to him with a shocked face.

He made a face at her before grabbing it out of her hand and reading it himself.

'To the kids of Miyako and Takeshi Yuki, consider this your first and last warning. We will deport you two from the country if you don't do as we say. Or else you'll never see your parents or anyone else again.' "They're threatening us!" He said as he looked at his sister's still shocked face. "What should we do?" She asked as he reread the letter.

"We run."

"WHAT?!" She shouted as she looked at him like he was crazy. "The government is threatening us, not Mom and Dad so we run and they can't catch us." He said like it was a brilliant plan. "Or we could get caught and be deported out of the country." She replied as she thought the plan wasn't brilliant at all. Which it wasn't.

"We'll just lie low for a few days until they forget about us and, BOOM! We're in the clear!" He explained as he grabbed a backpack and put a few perishable, but treasured, things in it. "It's foolproof, and even I might agree that it's a great plan!" His sister just looked at him like he was crazy, which he was. "Just trust me." He said as he packed another backpack with the remaining treasured perishables and gave it to her. She thought of the situation, if they run then the government won't find them and deport them from the country but if they stay or get caught while they run then they'll be deported.

Of course there was only one answer, and her brother had thought it through.

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

"How long have we been running?" Mika asked as her brother looked through the _fourth _trashcan to find something at least edible for him or for his sister. It's been two years since the threat from the government, and Mika is starting to doubt that it was from them. After Kaoru couldn't find anything in the trashcan they walked to the next town to try to find something as a small dinner.

Bright lights, cars honking, and people either talking on their phones or with each other. "We're in San Fransokyo," Mika said as they walked towards a park. "Where a third of the population is the police!" They sat on the bench and put their stuff underneath so it wouldn't get stolen from them. "I don't wanna try to get dinner here." Kaoru said as he smiled at her sheepishly. She just groaned in return.

At the other side of the park was a woman in her early twenties with brown hair that reaches mid-back in a ponytail and blue eyes that were watching as the twins sat on the bench and one of them punched the other in the arm. _Where are their parents? _She thought as she walked towards them and immediately saw their bags underneath the bench.

"I'm telling you," The one on the left that sounded like a girl. "I don't think that threat was from them. If it was Mom and Dad would be home and we wouldn't have been running for two years." _WHAT?! _She thought as she kept listening. "Mi, I know that it came from them," The one on the right that sounded like a boy answered. "That's why my idea is working perfectly. We're not caught so they can't deport us from the country."

_Those poor kids... _"You really need to brush your teeth." 'Mi' said in a monotone voice. "You need to brush too! But you don't hear me complaining!" The boy retorted. "Excuse me." The woman said, making the two turn around to face her. They were thinner than what they should be, there was a patch of dirt on the girl's right cheek, their clothes were disheveled and faded, their hair were like huge nests, but their eyes looked like they never gave up hope.

"I'm Abigail Callaghan," She introduced herself to them. "Can you tell me who you two are?" They looked at each other before looking back at her. "I'm Mika Yuki," The girl answered before the boy could. "And this is my idiotic twin brother Kaoru, who had the 'smartest' idea to run away." As she said that last part, she glared at her brother.

"Why don't you two come with me and I'll figure out what happened to your parents." Abigail offered and they shrugged as they nodded. They grabbed their stuff from under the bench and followed her to a house across the street. It was a medium sized two-story house with silver-like tan walls, a dark blue shingled roof that looked like the last light of the sky before the night comes, a beautiful birch door, two modern-sized windows in the front, and an ivory colored fence at the sides of the house.

"Wow..." They said before she opened the door to let them in, and boy were they now shocked! The inside was a bit bigger with a half-kitchen and half-living room as one room. There was a plasma screen TV, one couch, and one loveseat in the living room part of the room. There was also a countertop island, a stove with a microwave above it, a fridge, a sink built into a counter, and lots of cabinets around and built into the island. The walls were a soft peach color and the floor was half russet-colored carpet and half tiled flooring. There was an oak spiral staircase in the corner of the room, probably leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Now lets see where they are." She said as she pressed a button on the wall and a part of the floor in front of the couch and loveseat separated itself so that another piece of the floor, holding lots of tracking equipment, came up in its place. The twins were stunned as they watched her turn on a laptop and pulled up a map of the country on a screen above the laptop.

"Last name: Yuki. First name- what's your parents names?" She asked as she filled in the search engine. "Takeshi and Nomikomu, for Mom: Nomi for short." Kaoru answered as he and Mika sat on the couch, careful to not get it dirty. She typed the information in and two dots appeared on the screen as a video of the security camera there showed what happened.

The results weren't promising.

"T-They're dead..." Mika whispered as she and Kaoru processed what happened. Their parents were beaten and struck by clubs before they died by being hanged from a railing. Abigail looked at the two before turning off the laptop and walking over to them before embracing them as they let their tears out. "I'll take care of you two," She said after they stopped crying and made them look at her. "I'll adopt you two."


End file.
